


Like a Leaf Caught in Wind, My Heart Flutters Near Him

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:<br/>"A crush lasts an average of 4 months. Once it’s exceeded that, you’re already in love." Cake, silver, bald.</p><p>(summary will change as the story progresses, and the prompt requirements are met)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Leaf Caught in Wind, My Heart Flutters Near Him

**Author's Note:**

> I will eternally be grateful for HP May Madness 2016's Cedric/Harry prompt, for kick starting this story.

It was in his third year that Harry noticed, _really_ noticed Cedric Diggory. It was not as if he didn't know the other boy to exists before then, even before Oliver pointed him out. How could he not, Cedric was the most popular boy at Hogwarts and his fame had never gone onto the infamous side, like Harry's. He was very handsome, hence the reason for the popularity, and Harry knew that he was, but that didn't matter, because he was two years higher than him, not in the same house as him, played Quidditch against him, and well, probably didn't have to deal with the crazy stuff Harry had to deal with on a regular basis.

That all changed, when after his fall during the first Quidditch match of the year, he learned that Cedric had asked for a rematch, citing that Hufflepuff had won unfairly, since Harry was attacked by dementors. Harry himself thought that was rubbish, because if he wasn't weak and wasn't distracted by the Grim, Gryffindor never would've lost, but he was touched by the sentiment nonetheless. He even said so to the boy, when their paths crossed, and intentionally too it seems.

It was on the day that he was cleared from the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey that he bumped into Cedric on the way out of.

"Oh, hey Potter, no longer a patient I see," said Cedric.

Slightly blushing at that, Harry adjusted his glasses, and looked up at the handsome face, "Er, no." It wasn't as if he was expecting to run into the boy anytime soon.

They both stood awkwardly looking at each other for a few seconds, until Cedric broke the silence, "I was just going to visit you," he said with a chuckle, "it seems, I don't have to."

"Why would you want to visit me?" Harry was honestly puzzled by the notion.

After giving him an incredulous stare, Cedric said, "Well, it was partially my fault, that you were in the Hospital Wing to begin with. And who says you can't visit an opponent after a match?"

It was Harry's turn to give an incredulous stare, as he said, "Don't flatter yourself Diggory, you didn't bring the dementors on me."

"But, I could've caught _you_ , instead of the snitch, and you might not even have been brought to the care of Madam Pomfrey."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, except, "Madam Pomfrey doesn't  _care_ for her patients. She is a ruthless beast."

Not a smart thing to say just outside the Hospital Wing, but it startled a laugh out of Cedric, and stopped the conversation from getting more awkward.

"I didn't know, you could be funny Potter."

Slightly irritated at the implication, Harry said, "Well, you don't _know_ me."

"Fair enough," Cedric said with a slight blush. "So, you're doing fine."

"Yeah. I don't think Madam Pomfrey would've let me out otherwise."

"Yes, she wouldn't," Cedric said knowingly.

"Er, thanks for coming to visit and all."

"Don't worry about it." Cedric said with a smile.

"Well then, if that's all," Harry started to say.

"I'm sorry, you're not getting a rematch. I asked Madam Hooch many times, but she won't allow it," Cedric said in a rush but with sincerity.

"You won fair and square, Diggory. It sucks that we didn't, but that's Quidditch for you. You win some, you lose some. This time you won, and we lost, so that's that," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course, I am."

"No, I mean, at me."

"Why would I be? I'm upset that we lost, but I've come to terms with it, and you should too."

"Okay."

Harry didn't think that the stubbornly noble boy would agree that fast, but he was glad that he did.

They both walked in silence to the noise and bustle of the main castle.

"So, see you around Diggory."

"Yeah, see you around Potter," Cedric said with one of his smiles.

They parted ways, but both left with a new impression formed of the other.

It was not until sometime later that Harry realized that it was the first time ever he has had a conversation with Cedric. Some part of him wished that there would be a chance of that happening more.

As days wore on, and new troubles earned and new truths learned, the chances of that happening were very slim. His mind however, strayed sometimes, and he thought of Cedric from time to time. And often, he would find his gaze directed at a certain someone during meals in the Great Hall. He always averted his eyes before being caught in the act, though he was not sure if he fooled Hermione at all. She never brought it up, if she ever caught him, besides there was that whole Sirius Black situation to deal with, and schoolwork to contend with, so maybe she thought it was not the best time for it.

Ron didn't show any signs of knowing, which was a small relief, and he was pretty sure that Cedric didn't know either, which was a huge one. Sometimes he thought he saw Cedric looking at him when he wasn't looking, but he later chalked it up to overactive imagination, and wishful thinking. He wasn't sure why it was even wishful thinking though, but when Cho wished him luck just before the Quidditch finals, he wished Cedric would've too, though he did see him smiling in a good luck sort of way at him, or maybe he just imagined that.

They won the Quidditch cup, and were hailed by almost the entire of Hogwarts. Amidst the congratulations in cheers and claps on backs and of all different sorts, wherever they went for the entire week after, he wished Cedric would do so, just a little maybe. But he hardly ever saw the fifth year anymore, who most likely was busy preparing for his O.W.L.s, though Fred and George weren't. He did see, Angelina and Lee frantically going through parchments in the Common Room from time to time, and of course caught Percy and Oliver preparing for their N.E.W.T.s too, so he supposed it was a valid excuse of not seeing Cedric regularly.

It was funny to see Oliver going frantic over something other than Quidditch. He had banned Quidditch talk wherever he was present, since he always got into discussion about it, and asked everyone to stop congratulating him, since he relived the match every time they did. Harry would've laughed at him more often, if Hermione hadn't dragged him and Ron to get ready for their exams as well.

The exams were taken, a could-be-true prophecy was heard, and more truths were revealed. Escapes happened, as did a resignation, goodbyes were said, a new pet acquired, and a permission for visits was given. With all that happening Harry's mind was so off Cedric, as it had been before this year. And as such, in his moping, it was a huge shock for him when there was a knock on their compartment door, as the Hogwarts Express sped towards Platform 9 and 3/4, and he looked up to find the face of Cedric looking at him through the glass.

If Hermione's knowing look directed at him was any indication, she knew about his crush, which Harry soon was becoming comfortable in recognizing Cedric as. Ron opened the compartment door, with a questioning look directed at Cedric, as his new owl did his best to annoy Hedwig.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Harry?" said Cedric.

Harry learned for the first time what it was like to be flustered, as Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"Er, yes," he said, and stood to go outside.

Cedric had a pleasant, but indistinguishable look on his face, Ron was looking confused, Hermione very knowing, even Hedwig and Crookshanks looked like they knew something, and with thousands of thoughts going through his head at once, Harry stepped outside.

"Er, so, how are you?" Cedric asked lamely.

"What?"

"You're doing okay, right?"

"Oh, yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't talk to you much after that day."

"It's okay."

"It was just, I had O.W.L.s."

"I know."

"And I didn't know how."

"Oh."

"I wanted to talk to you though."

"Oh." Harry sincerely wished that he would say something with more than two syllables in it, but his mind was being very uncooperative.

"Yes. I mean, you were much different than I thought in-person, and I think I would like to know you better."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"So, we can be friends?"

"Yeah."

Cedric extended his hand, and blushing just a little, Harry shook it.

Cedric smiled. "I was sorry about Professor Lupin leaving, I liked him, and I know you liked him too."

"He was friends with my parents."

"Oh."

"It's okay, though."

"Alright."

They stood awkwardly, as they had done when they first talked to each other, but now they were friends, and before they weren't.

"Will it be okay, if I wrote to you over the Summer?" Cedric asked hesitantly.

Harry, who was not expecting that, just gave a nod.

"Brilliant," Cedric said with a smile, "I will see you, then."

"See you," Harry said a little faintly.

Cedric patted his back, and went back to wherever his compartment was.

Unnoticed by Cedric, heat was creeping in Harry's cheeks fast, and before he made a fool out of himself, Harry stepped back into his compartment. That was not a smart decision he decided as soon as he entered, because Hermione was giving him a very peculiar look.

"What did Diggory want, then?" Ron asked

"Nothing."

"Come off it, mate."

"He just wanted to be friends."

"You serious?" Ron asked a little incredulously.

"Yes."

"Wow."

Nothing was said on the matter as they reached their destination, and he was not bombarded with questions by Hermione, which he was grateful for.

As he was greeted by the Weasleys at King's Cross, he noticed Cedric meeting his parents, and saying goodbye to his friends. Throwing a charming smile his way, catching Harry off guard, Cedric left with his parents, as Hermione giggled and left with hers.

With a promise by Ron about the World Cup, and scaring the Dursleys with the letter from Sirius, Harry's mind couldn't help but think about Cedric.

He couldn't wait for those letters to come, and if his heart beat faltered at the thought, nobody would know that but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not submitting this to the HP May Madness lj community yet, because as of now, none of the prompt requirements are met.


End file.
